


The Butterfly on the Wall

by Bulimia_in_the_house



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Angst, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I dunno how it will impact you tho, Major character death - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, butterfly AU, characters are literally butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house
Summary: It all started when the lone butterfly entered the house and met an unlikely friend.(I just needed a summary, don't kill me)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Butterfly on the Wall

  
A blue butterfly was flying idly, with no destination in mind. It landed from flower to flower, enjoying the flowers’ colors. This continued for a while, with the butterfly flying mindlessly, when it entered an occupied house with no care. Suddenly, it caught sight of another fellow butterfly in the wall. It went over and settled lightly on a nearby flower, whose placed in a pot tall enough, paralleling the other butterfly’s location.  
  
The lone butterfly looked up at its fellow butterfly, noticing the colors of its wings. Its iridescent wings shone like dew drops , always collected on a flower’s petals. Its green hues hitting the light just perfectly enough that the color seems like that of a rare find rather than the colors the little butterfly sees outside everyday.  
  
It didn’t take long until the iridescent butterfly took notice of the lone butterfly.  
  
“What are you doing here?” the butterfly on the wall asked.  
  
“I came in here and noticed you, figured I would stop by and say hi”  
  
The iridescent butterfly looked at the other blankly and didn’t respond.  
  
Unaffected with the lack of response, the lone butterfly chattered away, for hours and hours on end. The iridescent butterfly didn’t respond, but it looked like it didn’t mind either. As the sun sets and the butterfly noticed, it prepared to take flight before it gets too dark.  
  
“I better get going, before I get lost” it said.  
The iridescent butterfly kept staring.  
So the other butterfly flew away.

\-----------

  
And so when the blue butterfly got bored, it flew back to the house. Everytime, its surprised to find its fellow butterfly still in the same place.  
  
“Why don’t you ever move?” it asked one day.  
  
The butterfly on the wall blinked, it didn’t seem to acknowledge the other until it spoke.  
  
“I can’t”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I was told not to, that its dangerous to do so” it said  
  
“Better than keeping your wings open wide, that looks tiring”  
  
The iridescent butterfly was silent.  
  
“I was told to keep them like this, and I don’t have a choice” it responded.  
  
The lone butterfly was upset for its fellow companion. It sat there in silence, contemplating about a lot of things. It doesn’t understand, how could the other be so content in a place so suffocating. It’s thoughts continued as the sun sets, and the dark started to creep over.  
  
Before taking flight, the lone frustrated butterfly told its companion.  
  
“We always have a choice. Maybe you’re so scared because you never tried it before. It’s a shame”  
  
The iridescent butterfly was shocked, the other’s words are practically dripping in contempt.  
  
“You don’t know anything!”  
  
“And aren’t I happy I don’t” It shot back.  
The butterfly took off.  


\------  
Days began to pass by, and the butterfly didn’t visit the other. It went back to flying aimlessly, from flower to flower, enjoying its colors and overall beauty. But not too long did it notice its chest feeling hollow, which only companionship will fill. Being also stubborn, it denied such existence and kept fluttering from place to place.  
  
The lone butterfly was enjoying the field full of flowers. So much beauty in many different colors, it was overwhelmed. To busy trying to gauge each petal, it didn’t notice the clouds getting darker. When the darkness clouded the field did it see the incoming danger, and so it flew off desperately looking for a shade of some sort. The butterfly grew worried with every passing minute, until a familiar house came into view. It hesitated, not ready to confront the fellow butterfly inside. But as the first drops of rain are starting to pour down, it has no choice but to seek shelter inside.  
  
And inside it went indeed, and there in the wall was the green butterfly. Their eyes locked together until the lone butterfly scoffed, flew and landed on its usual spot. The rain outside started to continually pour, turning heavier and heavier by the minute. The butterfly shivered, out of worry or cold, it doesn’t know. It kept watching the rain until a cough from the other grabbed its attention.  
  
“I’m sorry, for upsetting you days ago. You’re right, I am scared… because I never went anywhere besides this wall. I can tell you why, but I would rather not. I hope you can.. well.. forgive me.”  
  
The lone butterfly stared at the butterfly in the wall, eyes softened from the apology.  
  
“I understand. I’m sorry too, for not taking your feelings into account.”  
  
Both of them smiled as they waited out the rain.  
  
“If I may ask, why won’t you tell me?” it asked.  
  
“When the time comes, then I’ll tell you, little lady.”  
  
The butterfly turned its head toward the other, shocked. “ExsUSe mE? Little Lady??”  
  
The iridescent butterfly laughed, and oh heavens, that laugh is like a gift from God himself.  
  
The butterfly knows he’s hiding something. But instead of calling the other out, it respected the other’s decision. The lone butterfly decided that if the other can’t see the outside, she would tell him how beautiful it is, and what her companion is missing out on.  
  
“You know, as the rain falls, it brings out this ‘earthy grass’ smell. It doesn’t smell as good as the flowers, but its close. Its comforting.”  
  
The iridescent butterfly’s eyes glazed over, looking like he was trying to replicate something that he could never reach.  
  
“Sounds peachy” it responded.  
  
The rain finally slows to a stop, the cold is still never-ending, but the warmth of companionship is enough. The butterfly has to go back before it rains again though, or before the dark catches up.  
  
“I better get going, you’re gonna be ok, right?” it asked  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go ahead, wouldn’t want a sick pretty lady. It would be devastating.”  
  
The lone butterfly squinted as the other chuckled, enjoying the lone butterfly’s reaction. The butterfly merely rolled its eyes as it flew away, not noticing that in the shadow casted by the gloomy clouds, are the paling green wings.  
\---------  
Day after day, visiting the other butterfly started to feel like routine to the butterfly, it didn’t mind. The other didn’t mind too, why would she? The other was charming, witty, and overtly obnoxious that it was almost endearing. If only its humor wasn’t so-  
  
“Hello M’lady. Feeling a little under the weather today?” it said amused.  
  
She does feel unwell, having forgotten to eat.  
  
“I saw the humans throw butter out of the window..”  
  
She paused as she slowly turned towards the culprit, daring him to continue.  
  
“…… they must have wanted to see a butter fly”  
it c a c k l e d.  
  
The blue butterfly groaned, feeling a headache coming as the other enjoyed its misery.  
  
It was horrible.  
\---------  
Both butterflies were enjoying each others’ company, watching a line of ants break down a stray bread and carry it into their home. Some braver, stronger ants worked together and took a piece that is evidently bigger than all the crumbs the others carried.  
  
Sometimes, the butterfly questioned herself when did they become so comfortable with each other.  
  
“M’lady, you know why those ants looked confused?”  
  
The butterfly looked back at the trail of ants, feeling confused herself.  
  
“Why would they be?”  
  
The iridescent butterfly grinned. “Because all of its uncles are ‘ants’!” He wiggled its non existent eyebrows and laughed.  
  
The butterfly looked at her companion and screamed bloody murder, wanting to strangle the other as he kept laughing.  
  
‘Nevermind, I now feel uncomfortable in his presence’  
\------

  
The butterfly was feeling blue (‘and not because her wings are colored blue’ she scolded her inner friend’s voice). Summer is fast approaching, meaning the mating season is nearing each day. The butterfly looked at her reflection in a nearby river, knowing that she isn’t pretty or colorful enough to attract herself a mate. With a dejected sigh, she went over to her companion’s house.  
  
When she entered, she saw that her companion is fast asleep. He’s been doing that a lot lately, waking much later in the day. She perched on her designated flower and continued to scowl, waiting for her friend to wake up. Minutes of scowling and a couple of fluttering later, the other butterfly finally woke up. The butterfly didn’t notice however, as she continued to mutter and flutter her wings out.  
  
The iridescent butterfly watched her with content before he spoke up:  
  
“Is the little lady still upset from not having her prince charming wake her up by kissing?” he smirked.  
  
The blue butterfly froze, barely keeping herself from falling as she hurriedly flapped her wings over to her usual spot. The mentions of a ‘prince charming’ stroke a chord within her, and all the tears she tried keeping down began flowing out in a stream.  
  
“M’lady? What happened? Why are you upset?” The other said, worried.  
  
The butterfly composed herself before telling the other about the approaching mating season, how she is too ‘dull’ to attract a mate, and how she’ll end up having no children of her own.  
  
Dramatics aside, the blue butterfly looked extremely upset. Her blue wings sagging as she sniffed, tears streaming down her face. The iridescent butterfly looked at her in pity, wishing there was more that he could do.  
  
“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help. But you wouldn’t need any”  
  
She looked at her companion, confused, before he continued.  
  
“You are far from being ‘dull’ you shine brighter than any butterfly I know. And if no other butterfly approaches you, they are wimps” he finished.  
  
The butterfly laughed, woes temporarily forgotten. She wiped her tears away as she spoke.  
  
“I’m the ONLY butterfly you know” she smiled.  
  
“You’re the only one who is colorful enough to grab my attention”  
  
The butterfly flushed, cheeks heating up from the compliment. The other butterfly doesn’t seem to realize how he affected her. The other started chatting up and joking around, and she followed with a groan after, and soon enough, the topic was dropped altogether.  
\----------  
A year passed and the butterfly still visited her friend. They joked around a lot and had a few minor fights every now and then, but everything was honestly going great. Until one day, while they were enjoying watching the autumn leaves fall, the lone butterfly revealed that she was seeing someone.  
  
“You’re seeing someone?!” He asked  
  
“Yeah" she answered, sheepishly. "We met when we were wandering around. I talked about nature and he showed me a whole new world outside it.”  
  
“Wow, he sounds amazing”  
  
“I’m bringing him with me next time, I want you two to meet” she exclaimed.  
  
And bring him she did.  
  
The next time the two butterflies saw each other, the blue butterfly had company. It came with another fellow butterfly bearing cyan marks and black sketches. The iridescent butterfly, seeing the other happy, was pleased. They introduced themselves and the meeting went well, his companion’s partner was a swell being, always looking out for her. The iridescent butterfly merely smiled as he watched the two bond.  
  
The sky darkened and lightning flashed followed by the booming of thunder. The two lovers decided to hurry home and bid the green butterfly goodbye. He watched them flutter away, strangely, with a heavy heart.  
\-----------  
In the dead of the night, the iridescent butterfly began contemplating about how bad he messed up. A while ago, the blue butterfly visited again, days after the meeting with her partner. Both settled down as usual, getting comfortable as they recounted their past, laughing at the ridiculousness of it. For old times sake (and because he has a feeling she wouldn’t visit as often as she always does, after she told him that she and her partner tied the knot [and he’s happy for her, he really is]), the green butterfly decided to tell the other of the reason why he never moves, never goes outside. Maybe its time to tell her about this other thing he dreaded to talk about, not after he started enjoying her company.  
  
The blue butterfly perked up, she had been curious, but overtime, she’d come to accept that the other can never go out together with her.  
  
“I can’t go outside, because I’m part of this house. A décor” he said.  
  
  
  
“A décor?”  
“Do you never see what’s on my wings…?”  
  
The blue butterfly looked closely. Under the shine and hues of green, a pin took place, the other wing held the same.  
  
Trapped. A display.  
  
Her companion has been trapped, all this time. Under all the laughter and jokes, he’s pinned to the wall, never being able to leave unless he risked damaging his wings. A display of suffering for all to see.  
  
The blue butterfly stared in horror, lost for words. The green butterfly felt heavy under her gaze.  
  
“So you never told me anything??” she shrieked.  
  
The other tried to calm her down. “I didn’t want you to worry…”  
  
“Well, NOW I’m worried, and upset! Is there a way to get rid of the pins?!”  
  
“No” he said, hesitating before adding. “And I may or may not be dying soon anyway”

She didn’t take it too well.

“WHAT?! WHY?!”  
  
The dam came bursting through and she cried, and cried, and cried for the remaining hours. She flew up to him in an attempt to free her friend, the glass that separated the two reflected the setting sun. She flung her body against it multiple times, before giving up when the green butterfly yelped in pain (a single movement from her attempts is enough to cause pain from his wings). Her eyes are swollen from crying too much for too long. She doesn’t want to go home  
  
The green butterfly panicked, knowing that her partner will be worried sick and will try looking for her, putting himself in danger. So he did the only solution he could think of.  
  
He picked a fight with her, his friend.  
  
He could never remember what they fought about, it was too painful anyway. But it did the trick, she got up and went home, frustrated at him yet again. As she looked back, he saw how hurt she was, and he started to think if what he did was a good idea (it wasn’t).  
  
The iridescent butterfly remembered the first time they fought, he wasn’t proud of it. When the blue butterfly left, his body is aching to reach out and hope for her forgiveness. His wish that she may return, was granted. When he apologized, and she did too, that’s when their friendship started to bloom.  
  
Now the butterfly mourned for their friendship. There’s a possibility they’re never getting back to the way it was before. If only he wasn’t trapped in this darn frame, he could be with her instead of-  
  
‘No! Bad butterfly!! Maybe you two are never really for each other in the first place’  
  
And so he mourned for their friendship, mourned for his chances. If there was a god (he IS a butterfly), he hoped that his friend will be taken care of. To him, she deserved the world, and so much more.  
  
The butterfly is starting to get tired. Its pale wings are sore. It twitched even as it was pinned down. His eyes started to lose focus. Sleep was tempting him more than usual, and before, it was a lot. As the day took a toll on him, he finally accepted it, and closed his eyes, surrendered himself to sleep. He wished the blue lone butterfly was there one more time, so that he could say sorry, like before. It wasn’t long before the butterfly stopped moving, its wings stopped twitching. He finally became what he is meant to be: a décor. 

\----------  


The human came around and turned the lights on, his blonde locks slicked back and glasses that framed his face. He smiled as he looked at the frame on the wall, showing off the delicate green hues. Its flaps consist of a pattern of black and green wing bands, reminiscent of a peacock. The human was grateful that it finally stopped squirming, taking over a year just to do so. At first he was worried, not wanting to let go of the butterfly when it was such a rare and difficult find. Taking off the frame that house such creature, he swiped a thumb over the glass, looking proud of his gem. He hummed and put the frame back at the wall, turned the lights off and closed the door. The human slept soundly that night, finally satisfied, knowing he could now preserve the butterfly’s beauty.  
\-----------  
_An unearthly wail tore through the silence of the house.  
  
A dear friend, hanging on the wall.  
  
Though he looked shiny, dead, in that sweet, old frame  
  
He was only hung as décor.  
  
The humans outside can never hear her screams  
  
But she vowed vengeance to their species alone.  
  
She continued to live as the blue lone butterfly  
  
And was truly alone more than ever before. _  
__

__

____

____

This is the story of the butterfly on the wall.~

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to make these "notes" when I posted but oh well..
> 
> If you saw any grammatical errors in the story, sorry hehehe. Im working on it
> 
> Feedback is always welcomes and thank you for reading XD


End file.
